Kaladbolg
Kaladbolg ("hard belly", or possibly "hard lightning"), usually written as Caladbolg and sometimes as Caladcholg ("hard blade"), is the sword of Fergus mac Róich from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Spelled Caladcholg, it is also associated with the more obscure Ulster hero Fergus mac Leda, suggesting a conflation of two legends. It was said to be a two-handed sword that made a circle like an arc of rainbow when swung, and have the power to slice the tops off hills and take out several men. During the Táin Bó Cuailnge, Ailill mac Máta takes Caladbolg away from Fergus mac Róich when he discovers Fergus' affair with his wife Medb. He gives it back when the Ulstermen rally against his armies. Fergus wreaks havoc against Ulster's forces with his blade, but Conall Cernach convinces him not to kill Conchobar mac Nessa. He redirects his blow above Conchobar's head, chopping off the tops of three hills in the process. Kaladbolg in Castlevania'' The Kaladbolg in Aria of Sorrow replaces the Mormegil of Symphony of the Night as the sword that has the Dark attribute. In Dawn of Sorrow, the sword lost its Dark attribute and instead gave its wielder an Intelligence boost. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow Like the Mormegil of Symphony of the Night, this weapon has the Dark attribute and can be used against creatures with Holy. Like that sword, it attacks horizontally. When it is swung, it appears as if blood is being flung outward about it as it has a red outline to it. It is the most powerful "normal speed" horizontally swung sword in the game (Balmung is stronger, but rather slow). The Dark attribute won't help much, since the only enemies weak against Dark are Valkyrie and Erinys. The Kaladbolg can only be found in the upper-left corner of the giant square-shaped room located in the center-left of the Top Floor and is only accessible by flying around as a bat or by using Hippogryph soul. It is the weapon directly below Dracula's Throne Room. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow This is the penultimate sword class weapon in the game. It loses its Dark attribute, however, in order to enhance it's power, but gains a respectable Intelligence boost. It is created by synthesizing an Burtgang with an Arc Demon Soul (which normally gives resistance against dark spells and attacks). The only Arc Demon in the game can be found in the final stage of the game, The Abyss. This demon is in one of the first rooms of the stage, the one containing timed fire geysers. Synthesizing this weapon with an Abaddon soul creates the ultimate Sword class weapon in the game, the Valmanway. The evolutionary chain of this weapon is Short Sword -> Cutlass -> Fragarach -> Hrunting or Mystletain -> Joyeuse -> Milican's Sword or Ice Brand or Laevatain -> Kaladbolg. To create this sword from scratch, you will need to use the following Souls - Armor Knight, Corpseweed, Great Armor, Molluscaor Treant, Killer Clown, Catoblepas or Frozen Shade or Ukoback, Iron Golem, and Arc Demon. Item Data Animations AoS Kaladbolg.gif|'Kaladbolg' from Aria of Sorrow DOS Kaladbolg.gif|'Kaladbolg' from Dawn of Sorrow Category:Celtic Lore Category:Dark Assets Category:Swords Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items